


Silencio

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la casa está vacía y saben que Lucius volverá pronto no hay otra banda sonora que el aire en los pasillos o alguna ventana mal cerrada en el piso de abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saffron).



Se acerca a su cuello en silencio, siempre en silencio. Cuando la casa está vacía y saben que Lucius volverá pronto no hay otra banda sonora que el aire en los pasillos o alguna ventana mal cerrada en el piso de abajo. Aunque él está fuera es como si siguiera dentro, en la biblioteca, una sombra luminosa que corre por la galería y está presente al otro lado de cada puerta de cada habitación en la que hacen el amor. Un gemido más intenso que la respiración pesada de Narcisa, que los suspiros roncos de Severus, y la sombra podría volverse real hasta tragarlos a ambos. El silencio es importante; Narcisa cuida sus visitas casuales para darse el mayor tiempo posible sin despertar sospechas. Pero si hacen ruido, si aunque sea por un momento olvidan la presencia constante de Lucius en la casa, tal vez un día el auténtico vuelva antes de lo esperado. El silencio es más que importante, es primordial. Persiste sobre el placer y para ella lo convierte en su aliado. En cada caricia hay un juego al que Narcisa se entrega de buena gana. Juega con la experiencia de meses a su favor, de saber exactamente con sus instintos de gato qué camino deben seguir los dedos para que Severus olvide el silencio por una milésima de segundo.

Él odia que juegue. Se acerca a su cuello y aparta los mechones de pelo rubio con impaciencia, con un peso sobre los hombros que mezcla a partes iguales la culpabilidad -casada, está casada, y no contigo- con la exasperación -no hagas eso, no juegues, espera, más lento-, y el deseo siempre presente. Atrapa la piel con los labios pero no presiona, sin marcas, sin señales. A veces, al terminar, sabe exactamente en qué momento deja de pensar en lo que sucederá si les descubren para simplemente dejarse llevar. En un mundo perfecto Severus Snape nunca se dejaría llevar, y por eso a ratos la odia, al principio. Cuando abre la puerta y está allí fingiendo que quiere visitar a Lucius con las mismas palabras siempre, las mismas frases, y distinto peinado. Se dice que esa vez es la última incluso antes de que ella se vuelva impaciente, pero cuando le desliza las uñas sobre las costillas como si fuera la primera vez y quisiera acostumbrarse a su peso, su forma, sus medidas, deja de odiarla para odiarse a sí mismo.

Por no terminar con ello, por ser débil, débil, toda la vida siendo débil y ahí está, en el sofá, sobre ella, y la ropa ha desaparecido y lo que le pesa sobre los hombros ahora es el placer más elemental. No hay nada complicado en el modo en que chocan sus caderas mientras terminan de desnudarse, las manos de ella rápidas como arañas y los dedos de él envueltos en una humedad que le rodea al instante siguiente, cuando el mundo ya no es nada más que piel, sudor e instrucciones mudas. No hay nada complicado, es lo más básico del mundo, se desliza y ella bajo él, y piel, y sudor, y no saber si son sus huesos o los suyos y ahora más rápido y ahora más fuerte, más rápido, no juegues, _no juego_ , y saber que al terminar sólo tendrán unos minutos para arroparse en el olor a sexo, antes de convertirse en desconocidos. En mortífago y prometida de su compañero de casa. Y jurarse que es la última vez, pero siempre en silencio.


End file.
